


I'll be by your side

by SaltySpittoon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Salt, Swearing, cheesy puns, god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySpittoon/pseuds/SaltySpittoon
Summary: Laura (a.k.a agent 5) finds Marie, who needs help. She is Laura's favorite idol after all! She helps her, but to what cost? Her life?





	1. First day at work

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy here's another one! The chapters will be longer than my first story scars don't always go away. WARNING! THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THE STORY! Stay tuned for the next parts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter. I hope you like it! It follows the adventure of the newly named Agent 5, aka Laura, in her journey to save her favorite idol's sister Callie. Will she make it alone, or will she have help? Well, let's find out!

Laura walked in the Square, not knowing what to do. Wait, is that her? No, it can't be! She decided to explore anyway. Going down the sewer, she saw Marie, from the Squid Sisters! No way!  
-Look kid, not here to take pictures so stop squeaking like that! I need help. Callie's been kidnapped and Agent 4 returned home 'cause his mom's sick. Need your help. Take this and go kick the octarians' asses!  
Laura gladly took the armor. It looked cool! Maybe not the freshest thing around, though… Big boots that make at least 4 times the circumference of her foot. Oh well! What could she do? She took the gun and ran into one of the kettles.  
-Okay, you know the drill. Kill everything that moves! Well, splat. You know what I mean!  
Laura’s gun shot slowly and it was pretty weak.  
-Hey, Marie? Will I get to have another weapon or ameliorate thish one?  
-Of course! I know, this one sucks, but you’ll have to get used to it for now.  
Agent 5 advanced more and more in the level. It wasn’t hard, let’s be honest. If all the levels were that easy, she would save Callie in a second!  
-There’s a vault. You’ll need a key to open that, so start looking.  
It was almost an order. She didn’t hesitate, she rushed trough the octarians with the Tenta Missiles Marie gave her. Boom! She got the zapfish!  
-Eashy peashy lemon squeezhy!  
-I like that attitude, 5! Go in the next kettles and keep that rhythm and we’ll save Callie in no time!  
-Got it! If that doeshn’t bother you, Marie, what happened to the agentsh before me?  
-Oh, 3 and 4? 3 is gone with Cap’n Cuttlefish and 4’s mom is sick, like I mentioned earlier. And lemme tell you about 3’s hygiene! It wasn’t the best, let’s be honest!  
-Marie! At leasht give them the benefit of the doubt! Maybe they worked out and didn’t have time to shower!  
-Well, yeah. She did work out… anyway! Not the point. The point is you need to get the other 2 zapfish and defeat the boss, then you can advance to the second zone. Go, chop chop!  
-Okay, okay! Don’t need to rush! I know your shishter is in danger, but calm down! I’m gonna shave her, just you wait!  
-Now, you see those pads over there?  
-Yesh..?  
-Well, they bounce! Go have some fun kid!  
-*gasp* DO THEY REAAALLY BOUNCE?!  
-Yes, knock yourself out, 5!  
-YESSSSH!!!! HOW COULD ANYONE QUIT THISH JOB?! I LOVE THISH!!  
-Like a kid in a candy store… Except this is an island surrounded by water that kills us with bouncy pads. (Damn, Ice would love that).  
-What wash that, Marie?  
-Nothing! Just day dreaming about the good ‘ol days…  
Laura had splatted all the enemies near her. Wow, she loved those bounce pads! Fun and effective, just her type!  
*five minutes later*  
-Okay, Agent 5! You have enough Zapfish to open the boss kettle. Wonder what the octarians have in store for us this time… OH GOD IT’S HIDEOUS.  
Laura could at least agree on that. It looked like the toasts were burned to (almost) a crisp. She liked HER toast nice and toasted, not a single trace of a burn. She was picky, yes, but who could change that? It was her taste. BAM! The toasts almost hit her in the side of her ribcage.  
-That was a close one! Climb the Oven, the weak point is exposed up there! Go 5 go! Go 5 go!  
After doing that 3 times, she beat the Octo Oven. Easy, but for now. Things would get harder, according to Marie in a chat from a bit earlier.  
-Okay, now you have the choice. What kettle do you want to go in? Maybe the inkfurlers? Or the rolonium? Your choice!  
-Ronolnium? That’sh a fresh name! Ronolium!  
-No, no no. Rolonium. R-o-l-o-n-i-u-m. Got it?  
-Yesh! I did!  
*after that mission*  
-So, what next?  
-Octariansh!  
-WHY DO YOU SAY “SH” INSTEAD OF “SS”?! IT’S REALLY ANNOYING!  
-I’m shorry! I have bracesh and can’t shtop doing that!  
-Oh, that’s understandable. Don’t mind me then. But, just a heads up. Octarians are like Inklings, they can fight and swim through ink, just like you, and they’re super sneaky, so watch out!  
-Okay, thanksh! I’ll be careful in thish kettle!  
She started to walk, her weapon shaking in her hands. She had a stress problem, so that didn’t help either. Slowly and carefully, she made her way to the middle of Musselforge fitness, aka the map she was on. Suddenly, she heard a voice and turned around slowly, horrified.  
-Hello there, little squid!  
End of first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I kinda love this! Oh, and she didn't shave Callie. She saved Callie but because of her braces, she accents the "sh" sound.


	2. The hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets in a sticky (no pun intended) situation, but someone saves her. Who could it be?

-GAHH!!   
-WHAT’S WRONG, 5? ARE YOU OK?!  
The octoling scared her so much! Her foe pushed her to the point she tripped and fell. She tried going backwards, but to no avail. Agent 5 was now pressed against the wall, being pressured by her enemy. She came close to Laura’s face and… stared.  
-Hum… I never went close to an inkling before… Strange… You’re kinda cute! Too bad I have to kill you, if you don’t surrender your weapon, ink tank and bombs now!  
-Never! A captain always goesh down with her ship! I won’t shurrender! I can defeat you, weakling! You’re sho weak you give me mercy until you’re presshured by the one you want to capture!  
-S-Shut up! Shut up! I’m better than you but you won’t admit it! Coward!  
-Agent 5! Help is on the way, hang tight!  
-Ummm… what if I told you I’m being inshulted and bullied into my death and yeah…  
At that moment, her breathing was hard and she was visibly shaking in fear and adrenaline, also, she didn’t have her weapon and was stuck in her enemy’s ink, unable to move and constantly getting damage. She would die there, left alone, her enemy laughing on top of her corpse, embracing her sweet victory. Wait, help was on the way! She just had to hold her a bit longer!  
-Hey, you! Yeah you! I like… Uh… You’re hair! Yeah! It'sh nice!  
-Oh, please! Don’t try to make me give you more time to live! You won’t win, and we’ll have your Zapfish forever!  
-That’sh shelfish! You won’t have it forever! Agent 4’sh gonna get it back, jusht you wait!  
-You’re…You’re not Agent 4?  
-Nope!  
-Then, were are they?  
-Not gonna tell you!  
-WERE ARE THEY?!  
-Nope! I shaid I wouldn’t tell you!  
-YES YOU WILL!  
She grabbed Laura's ankle with her hand full of ink and didn’t let go. She just held on, very tightly. It burned her to the point she thought it would melt the skin off that area.  
-AAHHHH!! SHTOP IT, IT HURTSH!   
-LAURA! NO!  
She screamed for about a minute, her foe watching her and laughing. How dare she?! Suddenly, someone super jumped behind the octoling. It was Agent 4! He splatted her in a second, picked her weapon up and tossed it to her.  
-Don’t do it again.  
-I’m shorry! I didn’t do it on purposhe! She jusht, took me by shurprishe!  
She tried to get up, but she just stumbled back on the floor, falling.  
-Need help?  
-I can’t walk! She burned me sho much I can’t walk on my foot! It hurtsh too much...  
-Ugh… Get on my back, I’ll get you there…  
-REALLY?!  
-Are you that excitable?! You’re like a child!  
-I know! People often mishtake me for a child becaushe of my brachesh and my “sh” pronounchiation.  
-Well, it’s childish, but it’s not you fault. You didn’t choose to have braces, did you?  
-Nope! I hate them, to be honesht. It'sh not comfortable and you need to clean your teeth a thoushand timesh a day!  
-That much?  
-I’m exaggerating! You actually need to clean them 4 timesh a day. If you have elashticsh, you need to change your rubber bandsh 4 timesh a day, too.  
-That’s… A lot. I don’t want braces now!  
***at The Cabin***  
-Oh thank the Great Zapfish you’re okay! What happened?! Why can’t you walk?!  
-An octoling grabbed her leg and it had ink on it so it stained her ankle. It’s not gonna heal, sorry.  
-What?! What’sh my mom gonna think about that?!  
-Your mom is the least of your problems right now. Marie surely had bandages, so I’ll bandages you up and I’ll finish the rest of the missions. Marie, keep her occupied and entertained, OK?  
-Oh, okay Mr. Grumpy pants! Don’t give me orders like that!  
Agent 4 gave her a death stare. Marie immediately shut up. He was pretty cute, let’s be honest. A magenta and a grey eye was pretty cool! She wondered if he was blind in one eye, explaining the grey one. Why did he have a mask? She would ask him later, probably. If she wasn’t too awkward.   
-OUCH! THAT HURT!  
-I’m sorry! It’s gonna hurt more now, so heads up.  
He began to sanitize her burn, which hurt at first, and she didn’t know whether he was burning her burn or just killing her with pain. She tried not to scream, but it wasn’t easy.  
-There, I’m done with the sanitizing. Time for the bandages.  
-WHAT?! YOU’RE NOT DONE!?  
-There’s just the bandages left to do, calm down.  
HOW COULD SHE?! It hurt, and he did the “cast” too tight.  
-Can, can you do it loosher, pleashe? It’sh really tight.  
-Oh, of course. I’m sorry, I should have asked you if it was okay or too tight/loose.  
-Don’t need to apologize, you know? It’sh okay.  
-Look, stay here. Marie is going to take care of you, alright?  
-Yep!  
-Okay, I’m off to do the other missions. See y’all later!  
-Bye Agent 4!  
-Bye!... Marie?  
-Yes, 5?  
-Do you have shomething to eat? I’m hungry…  
-Yes! Stay here, I’m going in the cabin for a second.  
-But, Agent 4 shaid to not leave me alone?  
-It’s gonna take 5 minutes, chill. Besides, what could go wrong? He’ll be back in a minute or two anyway!  
-If you shay sho, Marie…  
End of part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SASSY AGENT 4


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out eachothers names and Laura is tied to a bed because she can't do anything with her leg. Salt happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long. Very long.

Kai moved on to the missions. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad being an agent as he first thought. In the beginning, he was scared that he would have to overtime and do paperwork, but that never happened. Because Mother got sick, he stopped being an agent for a while. Then, Agent 5 came in and took his responsibility and continued the work. But, she got attacked and he saved her. She was weird when she was staring at him, to be honest. Maybe she found him interesting? Probably not, he wasn’t that noticeable in a crowd, so why would she be interested in him? She probably already had a boyfriend. He finished his mission, then he went to check up on Agent 5. She was asleep, probably because Marie wasn’t there. Wait, Marie wasn’t there?! He kinda felt bad about waking her up, she needed her force after what she went through.  
-5..? Wake up, I have a question for you.  
-Huh…? Oh, what ish it?  
-Where is Marie? I told her to stay with you!  
-She’sh gone to get food for you, me and her. Also, I gave her my apartment keysh sho she could get me shomething to wear.  
-Oh… OK then! I’m gonna stay with you until she gets back, just so you don’t get into trouble.  
-I’m not a child!  
-How old are you?  
-I’m 14, OK?! I’m turning 15 in a week!  
-Geez, do not have to be so harsh! Well, I’m 17. Turned about a month ago.  
-17?!  
-Yeah, I look way younger...  
-What’sh your name? Mine'sh Laura!  
-Kai…  
-Ohhh! Pretty name!  
-No it is not! Well, my actual name is Kyle, but I prefer Kai. Kyle Jamie Loquat.  
-My full name is Laura Michelle Bakershfield, and my mom and dad are bakersh! Shurprishing, right?  
-Wait, you can bake?!  
-Yeah..?  
-OMG I LOVE PASTRIES I WOULD DIE FOR THEM I LOVE THEM MY FAVORITE ARE CARROT CAKES CAN YOU MAKE THOSE?!  
-Gah! Too much information! Carrot cake? Yesh, I can make thoshe!  
-When we are done with the missions can you make one please?  
-Ugh… Fine!  
-Yay!  
-Hey, gang’s all here! I got your clothes 5, and I bought food!  
It was a long time ago that he ate Crusty Shawn’s food. His parents wanted him to eat healthy and exercise a lot, so he rarely ate some. It tasted pretty good for junk food! He was actually really hungry, and much to his surprise, it filled him up. He was eating in a corner, so they wouldn’t see him without his mask. Marie had three drinks and he took the coffee one. Not bad, but not good either. Meanwhile on Laura's part, she ate like a goddamn ravenous animal. She must be very hungry to eat all of this food in so little time. Well, she did loose a lot of energy fighting that octoling. And seeing her, she… didn’t have best of shapes… Let’s just say it showed her parents were bakers and not athletes. In other words she was chubby.  
-Hey 4, how much did you advance in the levels?  
-Oh, quite a bit. I did about 3 to 4 kettles and then checked up on Laura.  
-Is that your name, agent 5?  
Laura shakes her head, signifying yes.  
-Oh, and what’s yours?  
-Kai.  
Agent 5 death stared Kai until he spoke again.  
-Uh- I, I mean Kyle. Kyle Jamie Loquat. But call me Kai, please.  
-Loquat?! Hah! Is that a fruit?!  
-Yes… And what does it change?  
-It’s just, it’s just… It’s funny!  
He was sure Laura saw he was flustered, because she watched them arguing and laughed a bit. Pretty cute laugh, dare he say. Not too annoying and not too loud.  
-Kai..? Why are you staring at Laura and blushing so hard you might as well be set on fire?  
-Gah!? I, uh… I spaced out for a second! I am very sorry!  
-Don’t have to speak so politely!  
-I just speak like that, Mother and Father raised me like that. Anyway, I am off to do the missions. See you later everyone!  
-Bye Kai!  
***  
A hassle of always wearing a mask was that you could never get it off no matter what. He had a reason, but he didn’t want to say it to the rest of the agency yet. It was a lame reason, so he didn’t want to be laughed at for it.  
-Time to check up on Laura again.  
Marie was gone again to go pick up a phone call. Business, she said. When he was at the cabin, he knocked.  
-Laura..? You there?  
He came in, but closed his eyes to not see… anything he shouldn’t. Finally, he opened them and she wasn’t there.  
*earlier*  
Ugh… being in a cabin alone with a leg that can’t work SUCKS. She had her phone, but she didn’t have anymore battery left. She heard a knock on the door. Probably was Kai just checking up on her. It was not.  
-OK, come here you brat!  
-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
-Well, you don’t know me?  
-Who doesh?  
-YOU BETTER PAY SOME RESPECT LITTLE GIRL! My name is DJ Octavio! Ruler of Octo Canyon! Now, come here and let me capture you!  
-Well, I can’t do much becaushe of my leg sho… where are we going?  
-WAIT WHAT?!  
-WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SHCREAM?!  
-IT'S IMPOSING!  
-IT'S JUSHT ANNOYING! SHTOP!  
Woops! She got picked up and carried to the monster’s lab. At least she kinda picked a fight? Ehh…  
-Where am I?  
An octoling near her with pink tentacles responded to her.  
-I don’t know but don’t talk back...  
She was very slim compared to Laura. She also had sad brown eyes. Oh god! What was she going to do?! After that, an octoling put glasses on Laura and she fainted.  
End of part 3.


	4. Bomb rush blush and the tide goes out~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of I'll be by your side! Get ready for two awkward beans and lots of bad cheesy puns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, here's another adventure! Thank you for sticking until the end if you're reading this! I put a lot of work and sleepless nights in this and I'm very proud of myself! Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, what was he gonna do?! Laura was gone and he couldn’t have done anything! Marie was still on the phone, and he knows that because he snooped around and found her. He sat on the bed, on the verge of tears. How could he be so irresponsible!? He promised himself to not do more than four missions and he did!  
-Look, kid. She’s surely with my sister, so we’re gonna get her back, OK?  
He wiped his tears away. He promised himself he would do everything to save the Zapfish, Callie and Laura. Honestly, he cried because he was overwhelmed with stress. Having Inkopolis Square’s whole future in his hands wasn’t an idea he wanted to have right now. His mom was sick, but not on the verge of dying, at least. He was tired, kinda hungry and mostly of all, he was stressed. He didn’t have much missions to do, so that was great! He put his mind to work immediately.  
***  
After finishing all the missions, he headed into the last boss kettle. Heart racing, adrenaline rushing through, he super jumped in the arena. That would be the fight of his life. He spoke his “last words” and stepped forward.  
He saw two figures. The one to the left turning around slowly, revealing herself to be Callie.  
-CALLIE! COME BACK, YOU DORK!  
Marie was flat out screaming to her sister, crying in desperation to see her cousin alive and well. The other figure turned around. It was Laura! In a pretty… revealing suit. To be honest, he might have blushed at the sight of the girls because Marie screamed at him;  
-KAI YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I SAW YOU BLUSH!  
-WELL I’M SORRY!  
-I’m ‘bout to remix your face! Octavio! Turn the bass up!  
-Sure thing, Callie!  
They started fighting. Octavio was easy to beat, with Marie yelling instructions at him.  
-GOD, CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING?! I HAVE FUCKING HEADPHONES JUST TO HEAR YOU WELL, YOU’RE LITERALLY MAKING MY EARS BLEED!  
-Geez, okay!  
He honestly just wanted the battle to finish very soon. The sight of Laura and Callie both brainwashed made him nervous.  
-Hold on, Agent 4! I’m coming, meanwhile I’ll continue to sing!  
She wasn’t bad but he honestly preferred Off The Hook. Never really being a big fan, he got hated on by a few acquaintances who he didn’t really like. First phase done, Marie arrived and with her great charging skills, shot Callie with low-tide ink just to knock her glasses off. She didn’t have an ink tank, and with no ink tank, you can’t go really far. The inkling species have an ink bag in their body by default, but can only cover one shot of a weapon. Laura, still being brainwashed, tried to put Callie's glasses back. Too bad Callie wasn’t that dumb that time and pushed Laura away, not enough to knock her off the ship, but just enough to make her stumble and fall on the ground. Thank god for that, because the ship was pretty far from the ground and she would’ve fallen to her death, if he wouldn’t have catched her.  
-Ugh… I got ink in my eye…  
-NO!! LAURA, TAKE THE LEAD!  
-You don’t have to ashk twice, King Octavio!  
_King Octavio?! What the hell even is this?!_ He continued fighting for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Callie snapped out of it and Marie intervened.  
-Callie, remember!  
-Ugh…uh..? The, the Calamari inkantation..? Oh! I remember! I’m back, Marie!  
Callie jumped and her suit transformed to her original black dress-short combo. Laura, on the other end, was still brainwashed.  
-Hey, kid! Here’s a better weapon to fight Octavio now that you’re gonna fight in the air! It’s the Rainmaker, but with a wayy farther reach than the original! Be careful with my baby, it’s the only model I have!  
Kai took the weapon gladly. He didn’t hate Sheldon, but thought he was annoying as hell. Laura was visibly angry.  
-H-hey! No fair! He gets a special weapon AND the Squid Sisters on his side?!  
-Just, get those glasses off, Laura! Please..?  
His voice sounded desperate, but he was just tired. Sick and tired of fighting. Skipping ahead of the fight, Kai hit Octavio with a final blow. He landed on the platform where Laura was and grabbed her so she wouldn’t escape another time. At that point, he stacked up so much damage his armor broke off, but it was still in one piece.  
-GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT! PUT A SHIRT ON!  
He then proceeded to rip the glasses from her face and break them under his boots. She was barely conscious when Octavio's ship blew up in ink.  
-WATCH OUT, KAI!  
Not knowing what was happening, he just wrapped his arms protectively around her, his back facing the explosion so she wouldn’t get more damage. He heard screaming. It was his. He screamed because some ink violently slashed his exposed back. Groaning in pain, Laura opened her frightened eyes and yelped a tiny exclamation.  
-ARE YOU OKAY?!  
***  
She checked his back. It was red around the wound and bleeding green in the middle. Limping towards his vest, she took it and put it around his waist for his wound to not get infected.  
-Laura, I swear I’m fine.  
-Oh? Sho that shcream I heard washn't pain, but more terror?  
-…Fine then. Do what you want, I don’t care… and is your leg okay?  
She shrugged. She could walk, but not fight. She just wanted home.  
-Hey, where’d you live?  
-Kinda far from here.  
-‘Kay then, we’re going to my apartment. I have bandages and stuff and we can relax after that. Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to your house after that.  
-Thank you!  
-Y- you’re welcome...  
***  
Back to his place, he was exhausted. He needed to eat something healthy and bandage himself and Laura up. She was just limping and snooping around in his apartment. He heard a big thud and turned around. She just collapsed. Great, he thought. Kai picked her up and put her on the couch, put a cold damp towel on her fore head and bandaged her leg up.  
Half an hour passed and she woke up, clearly confused. Then, her face lit up and she ran towards him.  
-THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!  
Hugs and generally physical contact wasn’t his forte, but he enjoyed that embrace. She was crying, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He cried too. Kai would never admit it, but sometimes he cried in his room. He was a very emotional person, deep down. Laura broke the silence and asked him a question.  
-Kai, if you don’t mind me ashking… why do you alwaysh have a mashk on?  
-Oh… it’s…  
He just got his mask off and she snorted.  
-That’sh sho cute! Why would you want to hide frecklesh?  
-THEY MAKE ME LOOK WEAK!  
He was blushing out of embarrassment. She just stared and laughed. Laura was like, an inch away from his face. Another reason to be embarrassed. Then, she just, kissed his cheek. _GAH! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!?!_ She giggled.  
-Hehe! You’re even way cuter when you blush!  
-WHA-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!  
He didn’t have any words to describe his emotions.  
-What, you didn’t like it..?  
-THE PROBLEM IS… I ACTUALLY LIKED IT.  
It was her turn to blush. She turned her face away. He tilted his head the direction her head was.  
-What's the problem..?  
-I… I’m not good enough…  
-WHAT?! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I EVER MET! YOU'RE SWEET, kind, caring, funny, adorable, hell, even really fucking cute!  
Oh god, she's on fire. Both actually were.  
-WELL, YOU CAN LISHTEN REALLY WELL, YOU’RE CUTE, CARING, AND YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME! ANYONE WOULD WANT THAT!  
-YEAH, BUT YOU'RE 10 TIMES MORE ADOR-  
He stopped dead in his tracks. She was literally kissing him! On the lips! Finally calming down after internally screaming for a solid 4 minutes in his mind, he gently pushed her away, not in a rude manner, but more “look, you prolly got a bf already” kind of way.  
-GAH! I’M SHORRY, I DON’T KNOW WHAT POSSHESHED ME TO DO THAT!  
-Pretty sure it’s a good spirit ‘cause it has good taste~  
-KYLE JAMIE LOQUAT, IT’S NOT TIME FOR JOKES!  
She was on literal FIRE. He could touch her cheek and get a third-degree burn.  
-Pretty sure, deep down, you liked my joke.  
He kissed her forehead and got up to get the ringing phone.  
-Yeah?  
-You guys okay? It’s Callie, from the Squid Sisters!  
-Yeah, just a few scratches here and there, nothing much.  
-That’s great! See you guys next time! Talk to you later!  
-Bye!  
-Sho… You sheeing anyone at the moment..?  
He took her face with his hands.  
-Well, there’s this one person I see right now~ and she lookin' straight at me!  
-SHTUPID!  
-So is that a “no” or a “yes”?  
-YESH YOU DUMBASSH!  
~End of the final part~


	5. Bonus chapter

5 months later, Callie found D3df1sh and they started dating. Cute couple was the compliment the whole agency said. Ice saved an octoling, Ayako, from the Deepsea Metro and they too started dating. Contraries attract each other, it seems. Kai and Laura dated shortly after the Brainwashed Callie fight. Cheesy puns are always Kai's go-to. Also, Laura's brother, Yann, started dating an octoling named Derrick. KaI doesn't know much about them, but they seem pretty happy. Marie on the other hand, she met an inkling named Llana and they started dating. Kai's brother, Matthew, saw a person named Amber. She was a transgender. Amber is like a big sister to Laura, Ice being her first role-model. The agency afforded a house where all the agents could live. Ice, Ayako, Laura, Kai, Pearl, Marina, Marie, Callie, D3df1sh, Llana and Cap'n Cuttlefish were all living there. That is all you needed to know~


End file.
